Most offices or work environments include conventional work surfaces such as tables and desks for supporting papers and the like as they are being used. However, for jobs or projects which have a large volume of papers, conventional work surfaces typically provide limited table or desk top space. This limited space can make it difficult to manage a large amount of papers or documents as they are being used. More specifically, the worker typically has a limited amount of space in which to spread out and display the documents which can make it more difficult to sort and organize the documents.
A known work station arrangement developed by the Assignee of the present invention which is the subject of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/870 954 includes a table with a horizontally enlarged work surface and an article supportive surround which extends upwardly from the rear edge of the table and is fixedly attached thereto. Thus, the article supportive surround is not adapted for mobility or for uses other than with a table.